Atsushi Nakajima
|-|Atsushi= |-|Partial Transformation= |-|Complete Tiger Form= Summary The main protagonist of Bungou Stray Dogs, Atsushi Nakajima is a vagrant who was expelled from the orphanage for reasons beyond his understanding. Unbeknownst to him, he becomes an enormous white tiger with powerful regenerative abilities under the moonlight, which had him tear apart everything in sight before he was pacified by Osamu Dazai. Burdened with a frighteningly large bounty placed on his head by unknown powers, he joins the Armed Detective Agency in hopes of not only controlling his Ability, but to also find some meaning in his life. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Atsushi Nakajima, "Were-Tiger" Origin: Bungou Stray Dogs Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Ability User, Member of the Armed Detective Agency Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can turn parts of his body or completely transform into a large white tiger, Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can crack walls just by gripping them and tears through shipping containers with ease) Speed: Hypersonic+ to High Hypersonic (Can keep up with Executive Members of Port Mafia, who all casually react to automatic gunfire, after becoming acclimated with his Ability and can run straight up walls without falling. Threw dozens of punches in just a few seconds. Caught a submachine gun round in his teeth while moving at full speed before he realized he was being shot at. Moved so quickly that several guards and security cameras were unable to perceive his movements) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can easily tear up concrete slabs and throw them at targets) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Survived numerous impacts that leave large craters in walls and has taken attacks from powerful Ability users like F. Scott Fitzgerald. Is completely bulletproof against low-caliber firearms while transformed and rode the shockwave of a gas explosion with no repercussions), Regeneration makes him hard to kill Stamina: High (Atsushi is exceedingly tenacious when motivated and will continue to fight even after being impaled dozens of times and having limbs severed) Range: Standard melee range normally, slightly farther with his tail Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Atsushi is naive and is often considered an airhead, taking most things at face value despite being one of the more level-headed and rational members of the Agency. He also bears an immense loathing for himself in general due to his belief that he brings nothing but misfortune on those he tries to get close to. As a result, he is borderline suicidal at times in his search for a purpose in life in addition to panicking extremely easily. However, when he is sufficiently motivated, he has proven himself to be a fast learner and an adept hand-to-hand combatant, managing to go toe to toe skilled members of Port Mafia in spite of a lack of combat experience. He has also proven himself to be cunning and resourceful, canceling his transformation temporarily to escape Akutagawa's bindings and snatching the latter with his tail to drag him into striking range. Weaknesses: Atsushi is naive and suffers from an extreme case of self-deprecation and is prone to panicking, He can still be knocked unconscious. His White Tiger form is completely bestial Notable Attacks/Techniques: Beast Beneath The Moonlight: (月下獣, Gekka-jū) Atsushi's ability lets him transform into a large white tiger, granting him superhuman strength, agility, and durability, and stamina in the process as well as a powerful regenerative ability that allows him to shrug off being impaled dozens of times with ease and restore lost limbs in seconds. He has later shown the ability to transform specific parts of his body at will (i.e. a tiger's forearms, tails, claws, hind legs e.t.c.) to grant himself the form's benefits while retaining his state of mind. According to Akiko, Atsushi's regenerative ability is closer to reversion as there are no scars or traces of the former injury. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bungou Stray Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Brawlers Category:Teenagers Category:Tigers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9